Nevermore
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Abby made a sacrifice that cost her everything she knew. Hoagie tries to be brave and face it through, but how can he when his girlfriend doesn't remember their a couple. And then, their town is invaded by those looking for Abby and her family. What's Abby's greatest secret? Why does she still have knowledge of KND-TND tech? And why is she so protective of Number 5.5?
1. Prologue

Nevermore

AK: First things first-I totally stole this title from the Maximum Ride Series. Next, I love this show, especially Numbah 5. This is Sector V's TND days. Enjoy.

XXXXXX

Abigail looked down at the black KND flag on which the pearl white acronym 'KND' were emblazoned. "Man, fighting the cadets is like a walk in the park, Numbah 57b."  
Chatting on the phone as she helped the KND train the new Moon Base Elite cadets- a fairly new sector that was briefed on TND's existence for the express purpose of working together with them- she whipped off her signature red cap to wipe a brim of sweat away. She had several of the KND operatives tied up.  
RED ALERT! RED ALERT! UNFROZIFIED OPERATIVE FROM THE TWENTIETH CENTURY HAS ESCAPED. BE AWARE THAT HE IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND UNSTABLE IN THE HEAD- HE ALSO HATES TEENS. OPERATIVE NUMBAH: 4EVA.  
Abby rolled her eyes and began untying the KNDs. "Alright, lets get you newbie kids out of direct line before this gets messy. Numbah 5's gotta catch that kid before he works himself sick. Twenty-first century tech ain't for the faint of mind, babies."  
She loosened Numbah 5.5- aka James Pierre, her old babysitting gig from when she was thirteen- first. He blushed slightly. "Thank you," he said in French.  
"Anytime, kid, that's what the TND does." Abby ruffled his blonde hair. "Untie your team and let's get out of-"  
Something moved in the D-Kom room. Crouching, Abby did a 360 area scan with her TND: WATCHED (Wireless Area Transceiver and Communication H2O-resistant Electromagnet Device).  
One lone dot blinked in the D-Kom area. Whispering low, Abby said to the KND, "Listen, Numbah 5's gonna check out who's in there. Numbah 5.5 untie your team and be backup if needed. Alright?"  
At his understanding nod, she left to take on the phantom in the D-Kom room. Where was Numbah 63? She wondered this as she peered into the D-Kom observatory. "Hello, talk to me baby!" she called in.  
A dark shadow moved across the back, and Numbah 5 stepped in and pressed the side button on her phone transforming it into the TND: CELL (Cybernetic Energy Laser Longbow). She pulled back the crackling bow string made of kinetic energy and peered around by the light it generated.  
The shadow crossed again and Abby released, narrowly missing her target, and illuminating the room. She briefly saw Numbah 63 lying beside the controls. Flipping the light switch beside her, Abby rushed to the KND agent's side. "Talk to me, 63."  
The carrot topped kid groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Then, he sat up straight when he saw it was her. "Numbah 5- The escapee is here! He said-"  
"Hush up for a minute, 63. Numbah 5 heard somethin'…"  
Sure enough, someone was in the lab. And that someone jumped through the glass, shattering it, and landing in the D-Kom draining room. The kid in question was black, had a high top fade, jeans jacket over a red t-shirt, jeans with the pants' cuffs rolled and red Converse.  
"Man, that's so Rockefeller! That's gotta be Numbah 4eva. Numbah 5's gonna kick some old school butt." She jumped through the gaping hole Numbah 4eva had left, landing a few steps away.  
"Listen, Numbah 4eva-"  
"The man's trying to get me, babe. I ain't got no time for chit-chat." Numbah 4eva waved her off, eyes darting around.  
Abby stood straight and raised a brow at the out-of-date operative. "Babe? Babe?! Listen, you Elvis throwback!"  
4eva took a closer look at her. "You're a teenager! You shouldn't even be here! Wait, that guy in the hospital said something' about this bein' the future. In the future we work with teens? Well, I wouldn't mind working closer with you, if you catch my drift." The physically thirteen year old wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
Abby nearly gagged. "Are you hitting on Numbah 5?! Oh, no, I know this juvenile throwback is not hitting on Numbah 5!"  
4eva started looking around. "Is Numbah 5 as smoking as you, baby cakes? 'Cause I wouldn't mind working in a trio."  
"I'm fourteen, you moron. Numbah doesn't have time for brats who should be D-Komishioned. Flip the switch, 63!" she shouted.  
Moments later, a whirring sound began. Abby powered up her bow. "I've got half a minute to stun you, and all I need is ten seconds."  
"Five if we do it together, Numbah 5." James appeared beside her. She frowned. "Get out, kid."  
"I wanna help!" protested James.  
"We all do." His whole squad stood in the doorway [KND: GLU-GUN (Gum Launching Ultra Gummy Unibagillion Nuggets)], weapons ready.  
Abby groaned. "Fine, but be careful. This guy's already escaped Moon Base Alpha. Grunt maneuvers won't work all that well." While she informed them briefly, she monitored their time. Fifteen seconds…  
4eva tried to evade the line of fire, but only succeeded in setting himself up exactly where he needed to be. "Fire now!" Abby ordered.  
All weapons fired and 4eva was glued to the D-Kom lab. He struggled but nothing could break ABC gum from the mouth of teenage ninjas. She grinned and said, "Kids Next Door, let's scram before we join him!"  
"Nah-uh!" 4eva yelled. "I ain't goin' down alone." He threw an unidentified 2-by-4 tech that looked like floss. It caught hold of James' torso, and began reeling him back.  
"James!" Abby though fast. She grabbed James' outstretched hand and threw a TND grappling hook back to Sector V. "Pull!"  
"Numbah 5 you've got five seconds!" 63 said over the loud speaker.  
"I don't wanna be D-Komm-ed, Abby!" James cried. He looked too much like the eleven year old she knew he was. Too precious to her to be erased from KND logs so soon…  
She let go of the grabbling line and pressed his face into her coat, just in time for the light to flash. "Shield your eyes!" she called at the last minute.  
But it was too late for her…  
XXXXXX  
Hoagie stormed through the KND-TND hospital. "Where is she?!" he demanded, uncaring if he was scaring operatives.  
"Numbah 2- Hoagie…" Kookie, Numbah 3 and his fellow teen agent of the TND, took his hand. She led him to the room with the most people crowded around.  
He spotted Numbah 1, Nigel Uno, fresh back from the GTND, where he'd been stationed for a month. Kookie released his hand to go cry on her boyfriend, Numbah 4- Wallaby Beetles'- shoulder.  
The new kids of Sector V sat silently in the chairs, all eyes facing the door to the room. All eyes, except the blonde's. He held Abby's hat in his hands like his life depended on it. His eyes bore regret, guilt and sadness.  
"She saved us…" the blonde murmured. "We would have been D-Komm-ed if she hadn't warned us…"  
Hoagie shook his head. "She can't be- Numbah's given her life to the Next Door organization! Her whole life…" Would she even remember that she and Hoagie were an item now? They'd only been together a week…  
Finally, Numbah 12CCs came out, holding a clipboard. "This doesn't look good…"  
"What doesn't look good?!" Hoagie demanded.  
"Will Abby be alright?!" demanded the blonde.  
12CCs shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid I don't know. Something's fighting it; the D-Kom isn't going through as it normally does. She's the strongest soldier the ND have. But the Re-Komm device isn't working all that well, either."  
"So, Abby's- No, I won't accept it!" Hoagie brushed past the KND medical expert and into the room.  
Abby lay on a thin bed, ebony hair fanning around her face. Her lips were slightly parted, and her deep mocha eyes were wide, staring straight up but seeing nothing.  
"Numbah 5... Abby…" he reached out to brush a tendril from her face, his fingers shaking.  
The blonde shakily placed her cap above her unmoving head. "Please wake up, Abby- be okay. I promise I won't argue anymore when you tell me its bedtime. I won't even mind when you beat me in Sugar Tomb Raider. Just please, don't leave me…" he sobbed.  
Hoagie vaguely remembered Abby telling him she had a babysitting gig. Was this the kid?  
"Please, we'll have results in a second so-"  
"Oooo… Abby's head hurts like crazy…" Abby blinked and frowned. "What happened?" She looked over at the two boy standing by her bed.  
"Abby!" the blonde grinned through tears.  
"Oh, James, there you go with the tears and the snot and, oh you know what I'm talking about…" She frowned at Hoagie. "What happened?"  
"You don't remember?" Hoagie paled.  
"I remember a bright light…" she paused and frowned at him. "Did I get hit by a bike with headlights?"  
12CCs stepped in. "Excuse us…" He ushered the out the room.  
"What? Why? She-"  
"She's been D-Komm-ed… That story, it's programmed for them to think the bright light they see is a flashlight on the bicycle that hit them. That means that Re-Kom Isn't an option anymore. She's a civilian."  
Hoagie felt funny inside. "Does she remember us? Me?"  
"It's hard to say. I'll ask her. But you all have to go. She'll need rest."  
Hoagie reluctantly followed his friends as they left. Sector V still had papers to fill out, and that James kid had burns on his torso from some rope or another… He wished he could stay. But he'd know in the morning.  
XXXXXX  
AK: Sue me! I love a good tragedy! And I love a good pair off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was late. Abby would skin him alive. He knew it in the pit of his stomach. Sadly, the eldest Gilligan boy had no sufficient excuse that his best friend, Abigail Lincoln would accept.

Hoagie cut across the crazy cat lady's yard and slid under the loose board in her fence which led to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibs' abode. He adjusted the bronze tinted box-style sunglasses on the top of his head. He'd long since abandoned the bronze goggles, letting them hang on his wall as a reminder of his KND years. Now, he was Head Tech & Gadgetry in the TND. And, he thought frantically, so totally screwed.

Dashing past the home of Count Spankulot, who was teaching his albino bat—Casa Blanca, or just Blanca—how to roll over in midair. How that bat even stayed awake was beyond Hoagie's comprehension. But he wasn't about to stop to assess any reasons.

Running through the gate of the Lincoln household, he tripped and doubled over, eating grass and nearly kissing the boot clad feet of James Pierre. The TND agent smirked down at him from beside Abby. "Hey, look, _mon petite. _A late guest?"

Hoagie glared up at the blonde baby-faced agent, who's blue-green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"_Non, mon ami, _this is a party crasher. Didn't you see his entrance, Jake? It was definitely a crash."

_Courtesy of Abby's other male friend, The Kid, no doubt. _Hoagie picked himself up, suddenly glad he'd come to the annual Lincoln & Friends Barbeque in his experimental Self-Cleaning Clothes. They even got out grass stains.

"Excuse me, thanks to the Kid-" He shot the offender a repressive look. "I need to change."

Abby frowned at him, but it still didn't take the beauty away from her face. There was a lot to be said for a girl who spent her entire life looking cool and seemingly without blemish.

She had milk chocolate skin—the kind you want to touch to see if it's real or make up—and it never sported the usual blemishes of puberty. Not even once! And the one time she'd had a zit—the entire three minute period—it had turned out to be a left over chocolate chip on her cheek from baking with her father. Abby had graced though puberty like it was kindergarten counting.

Her hazel-amber eyes held the wisdom of an advanced-honors-AP student, who was a lock in for valedictorian. And she had full kissable lips—lips he'd once been privy to kissing before the Accident. Afterward, he'd tried to bring up their relationship over breakfast, and had been dealt the greatest blow: she'd called him her best pal, and how she never wanted that to change- ever.

You could probably (yeah right) overlook all that, but then there was her body. Abby stood at five-eight, the perfect height for his six-zero. She had a long thick waterfall of ebony hair she kept in a tight braid. She had a toned, fit hour glass figure which had a lot of ass (the last time he'd said that in front of her, he'd been kicked in his ass with her steel-toed Timberlands).

All in all, the once tomboyish and virtually nonchalant KND member had matured into a vixen who was either unaware of her affect on the opposite sex, or didn't acknowledge that she had the body and looks that wars were started over. And Hoagie was now back at square one, while guys like the Kid and James were way ahead of him.

Picking himself up, he stalked past Abby and into the Lincoln house, cursing his inability to function like the cool guy he portrayed at school.

After losing his baby fat (and the discontinuity of his favorite snack _Nurse Crumbly's Apple Flavored Batter Dipped Pork Rinds_) he'd decided to try and catch Cree's eye by getting into shape and truly looking like _Hank. _She hadn't gone for it. So he'd tried to perfect his image to catch her attention. She'd shot him down like a WW-I fighter plane. And so he'd tried to go out with Cree's best friend, Bree. He'd lost interest before the second date. And then he and Abby had been sent on the reconnaissance mission to the GTND abandoned satellite…

He'd had to almost lose her to realize that she meant more to him than even his gadgets. And now, he had to make her realize whatever it was that had made her go to the TND summer dance. Before the Kid took her away…

XXXXXX

Abby watched Hoagie duck inside, and shot Hector a glare. Her Hispanic friend shrugged and grinned. "It's not my fault that he has no balance."

Abby pinched her brow and mentally listed the reasons why she shouldn't fry Hector up for the barbeque. For one, he's too chewy and thick-headed…

Abby scowled at Hector. "Just put a pause on your little feud with Hoagie for Abby's sake. It's a public gathering."

Hector gave her the Boy Scout salute. "Will do; hey, listen? There's a Junior Pilots Club event coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. You know, like a date."

Abby frowned. "You know Abby won't agree to that. You just want to make your ex jealous."

Hector shrugged. "It was worth a shot. You know, your standards are pretty high, considering you dated-"

"Hector!" Kuki appeared beside the flame-haired teen. "There you are. Wally wanted to talk to you. He's been looking all over…"

Abby shook her head. Every time somebody referred to before the bike accident, someone else would swoop in and whisk them away. She tried not to dwell on it.

Abby sighed and turned to Jake. "Now what were you saying about this trip to Province? It sounds like a blast. Sign Abby up!"

Jake laughed, his fourteen year old baby-face filling with sheer light. "You need to be a member of the International Travel Studies Program. You have enough foreign language credits to qualify; you just need a member to vouch for you and your parents' permission."

Abby pondered it. "Dig it, baby. This girl wants to travel, and not on her own budget. Whatever the school's paying for is okay with Abby."

"Great, now you and Hoagie can join." Jake beamed.

"Hoagie?"

"Yeah, he wants to join too. He didn't seem interested until I brought up how interested you were though."

Abby felt her heart flutter, but she shook it off. Cree was the love of Hoagie's life. No use trying to catch his attention; it was like trying to coax a cat into water. "He's probably planning on goofing around and sending Cree some weird pictures… He's harmless. Now, tell Abby who else will be on the trip…"

XXXXXX

AK: Well, so now we are updated on the happenings. It's been a few months. The Accident happened in the summer. And Hector is The Kid's name. Don't ask why I chose it.


End file.
